One coin Two sides Redux
by Timetrixter22
Summary: When the two baddest Monday's show up, and Zack has to use the Fang, he starts to change in some strange ways.


I do not own the secret Saturdays

One coin Two sides

A/N this is set before Kur Rising

A/N This is essentially, a redo of my previous story shots , but with improved, grammar and writing, and, you know, they're all together this time, of course you cant really compare them as I deleted them, but trust me, its better. Not sure if I'm going to continue this or not, though, it depends.

****

It was a normal day for Zak Saturday. Or as normal a day can get for a kid with secret scientists parents who travel the world with a seven foot tall gorilla cat, a komodo dragon who can blend into its surroundings, and a long thought to be extinct dinosaur cryptid.

Also while fighting off an old flame who is now a mercenary, his new apprentice who is, incidentally, an old alley turned traitor, Doyle's ex, and Zaks (secret) crush, who used to be his baby sitter. Not to mention an mute evil half human, half spider, and insane celebrity bent on conquering the earth. Talk about weird.

Zak Saturday was just waking up when he heard his over protective mother yelling breakfast was ready. "Coming mom" the 12 year old replied in a disgruntled voice. He quickly jumped out of bed reached into his closet and pulled out his trade mark pants and shirt with the cryptid logo on it.

As Zak dashed out his door he saw a familiar distortion in the air which he easily jumped over over an. It was a good thing he did as he didn't feel like tripping over Komodo who was right outside the door. As Zak entered the kitchen, he smelt his favorite thing for breakfast, sausage links, scrambled & buttery eggs, and biscuits and gravy. "Wow all of my favorites, Zak said "thanks mom" he said as Drew turned around, "your welcome sweety" she replied. After a moment of consideration, Zak asked her a question, "whats the bad news". An almost sheepish look crossed her face"What are you talking about" Drew said while laughing in a very guilty way. "Well its not gonna ruin my day", Zak said as he shrugged, " I get an awesome breakfast", "I'm going to see Ulraj later", "_andigettowatchweridworld_" he muttered, "What was that Drew asked", "nothing" Zak replied.

****

What Zak didn't now was that in Paris, one of his greatest enemies was being released from another dimension. "This portal sword is very interesting", Komodo Monday said. "As long as It get's us out of this rat hole of a dimension ,I'll be happy" came Zak Monday's reply. "It will my son, it will" Komodo assured.

"What ever you say old man", Zak Monday spoke distractedly, to excited about getting out to pay attention. Komodo Monday scowled, "I'm not old", "uh sure your not, came the boys disbelieving reply. Lifting up a gleaming sword the dark duplicate brought it down, "here goes everything" he yelled and brought it slashing down.

The air seemed to ripple as the blade cleaved through it leaving a gaping hole suspended in midair. "Time to go" Komodo said and jumped through the portal. "I'm out of here" Zak Monday yelled as he to leaped through the portal leaving his own dimension behind. "NO" a white haired figure yelled as she jumped at the portal, but just as Drew Monday was about to enter it it closed leaving her and her family, if she could call it that behind.

****

Zak was waiting in the training room for his dad to get there. "And he says I'm the late one" Zak muttered. Just then the door to the training room opened and Doc Saturday walked in. "It's about time" Zak said "what took you so long". "Sorry Zak" Doc said ,"but I needed to run a few tests in the lab".

" What kind of tests" Zak asked curiously. "I'm seeing if I can create a device that can channel Komodos camouflage ability's to surround the airship so we can escape enemy's undetected, and also to get close to something without being spotted" Doc explained. "I have managed to create a liquid based on his ability's, which will give a person up to 3 hours of camouflage time, but that's it so far.

"Cool" Zak said "now can we get started". "Alright Zak but I wont hold back". "Bring it on old man" Zak said cockily. "I'm not old Doc denied" before calming himself, "alright Zak, but you asked for it". Doc leaped at Zak bringing his foot up for a kick but Zak did a side roll and dodged him. He then came up and shot the claw at Doc striking him in back. Before he could right himself, Zak did a back flip,and shot the claw at the ceiling, before doing a swinging kick at Doc, knocking him down.

"Come on dad, I thought you were better than that" Zak goaded. "I am I'm just a little off today" came Docs reply. "Sure" Zak replied, he than used the claws pole vault ability to launch himself over his father, and then used it to swipe his feet out from under him. Doc thrust out his hands to catch himself, than he used them to spring launch himself into the air. "You'll have to be better than that Zak" Doc said, as he landed. "Oh I am" Zak told his dad with a grin. "Huh" Doc said perplexed? "Misdirection" Zak said simply Doc looked around than he felt something around his leg. He looked down and saw the claw raped around his legs. "Oh no" Doc said, while thinking, _how did I not see that_, "oh yes"Zak replied, before pressing the red button on the claw. The cord retracted and Doc was sent sprawling.

"I win dad" Zak said "alright you win this time Zak", Doc told his son, "Next time I wont be nearly as easy on you. Before Zak could reply, red lights started to flash in the training room. "Doc, Zak" get to the airship, Drew's voice yelled over the intercom. "Whats wrong" Doc asked, "Zak and Komodo Monday are back" Drew said. "What" Zak and Doc yelled.

* * *

><p>"How ,me and Komodo weren't even in Paris, how can they be here", Zak asked once they were all in the airship. "I have an idea" Drew said. "It's called the reality blade and it has the ability to cut threw the barriers between our reality, and the shadow realms reality". "Why didn't you tell me about this before Drew", Doc demanded. Because I didn't think it existed, I can count the number of times it's supposedly been seen on one hand, and don't get snippy with me.<p>

"Alright but we have to stop them". "Zak, we cant have you there, if reality becomes undone people could get hurt". "But what if you need held controlling any cryptid's", "We'll just have to chance it ,came Drew's reply. Komodo did the equivalent of a Dragon snicker, "that means you to Komodo" Drew told the dragon. "But dad" "no buts Zak, you cant talk your way into this one" . Zak was about to protest further when he remembered something. "Fine but you owe me one dad", "OK,fine" Doc said. "Doc we leave in half an hour"Drew told her husband. "Perfect" Zak thought that gives me enough time to sneak into the lab, (borrow) the camo serum, use it and sneak on board the airship.

* * *

><p>Zak was crawling through the air ducts heading to the lab. "This is perfect he thought, I can get on the airship watch the fight albeit from a distance since I don't want mom and dad to know I was there, and I get to play a few tricks on Fisk". After a few minutes Zak reached the lab duct looking through and seeing no one he opened the hatch and dropped down. "Alright now where would that serum be.<p>

****

Zak was searching around the lab looking for the camouflage serum. "Where is that thing", he thought to himself. As he looked over the table he noticed a vial with a strange blue liquid, in it but, even as he was watching, it changed it's color to red then orange then green. "Wow this thing is amazing, if I keep some I wont have to sleep with a nightlight anymore" (snigger). "Oh well bottoms up" Zak said and took a swig of the color changing liquid. He felt a tingling feeling in his stomach and looked down.

Half of his body was gone and more was disappearing. "Cool he said", then "I wonder if I can control it". At first it didn't work ,but then he decided to tune into how Komodo felt when he went camo (this was heightened because of the honey island incident). Slowly the change began to reverse itself, "cool" he said he then reversed it again ,and then an camouflaged whistling voice walked out of the lab.

* * *

><p>As Zak was getting on the airship he felt something brush his leg. When he looked down he didn't see anything he decided to test his theory, "so you coming to Komodo" he asked to the empty air beside him. A hiss from no were gave him his answer "this is gonna be fun" he said excitedly. About half an hour later on the airship Zak decided to entertain himself.<p>

Taking a moment of debate of how to do it he decided that simple was best, walking up beside Fisk he touched his shoulder. "Isawah" Fisk said. Zak touched him again, "isawah" Fisk said a little more forcefully. Zak touched again "**IS- AW- AH"** Fisk growled. That was when he realized that Doc and Drew were both doing something in the cock pit. Slowly he turned around "asamawah" Fiskirtun teetered out. "BOO" Zak yelled. Fisk totally wigged out, he turned and yelled "adabigaasagawah"! Seeing his reaction ,Zak fell over from laughing so hard.

In the cockpit Doc and Drew were trying to make out what Fisk was saying. "Aba asa abasgasawasah". "Slow down Fiskerton" Doc said, "Drew can you understand anything that he's saying". "I think so" Drew replied "he's saying ghost in the hallway". "Ghost's come on Drew really" Doc asked his wife skeptically. Drew raised an eyebrow, "You didn't seem to have a problem with believing in them when you thought it was your old teacher at Honey island". Although he was a genius, Doc knew that his wife was right, as she nearly always was, not that he won a lot of their arguments anyway, but still. "You have a point" Doc admitted. "Of course I do" Drew said before kissing her husband.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes after making Fisk go bonkers Zak decided to do it again. This time as Fisk was putting a cooked boneless bird sandwich on a plate (I added the plate cause Fisk must have some manners, I think, hmm?) "Fisk, Fisk, I have come to haunt you" Zak said in a gravely tone. "Basaga" Fisk said fearfully. "Because I am the ghost of the bird you were about to eat". Zak decided to take it one step further, and lifted up the plate with the bird on it, took the top piece of bread off (he left the bottom piece on so he wouldn't have to touch it) then he threw the bird at Fisk. Four things happened then. 1. the bird hit Fisk in the face. 2. Fisk screamed his head off. 3. the floor beneath Fisk got very wet. 4. Fisk fainted into his own pee. Zak ran from the room , and when he got far enough away he laughed so hard he passed out for 10 minutes, luckily for him he was still camouflaged.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the trip passed with out incident mostly because Fisk stayed with Doc or Drew at all times and curled up in a ball singing to himself the Fiskerton Phantom equivalent of jingle bell rock.<p>

R&R Please


End file.
